This Old Routine
by CarolineSullivan
Summary: Three years since the defeat of Gannondorf, the land of Hyrule still has need of a hero. Link shows up at Lon Lon Ranch now and again, but leaves as swiftly as he came. When Link shows up during a storm badly wounded, he is forced to stay at the ranch and their feelings come to the surface. One shot love story. Some Lemons. Lots of Sap. Rated M for steamy times.


The wind whipped softly over the plains of Hyrule Field, creating waves in the tall weeds. The breeze brought with it a chill. Malon wrapped her shawl more tightly about her chest as she surveyed the field one last time, searching for any sign of _him_. She sighed. Night was falling quickly. She gave up her search and retreated into the ranch.

A soft glow escaped from the stable door, Malon made her way inside The stable smelled of hay and horseflesh. It was a comforting scent to Malon, one she had grown up with. The new ranch hand was rubbing down the horses for the evening. She offered her assistance but Liam refused.

"You do too much, Miss Malon. You should go get some rest."

She smiled faintly. She could use some rest. Since her father's passing over a year ago, Malon had done most of the work herself. Although she was accustomed to the work, she had been milking cows and repairing fences for as long as she could remember, she was beginning to feel the effects on her body. Hiring Liam had been the best decision she had made, and she had been hesitant to do so. Lon Lon Ranch had problems with workers in the past, but Malon could not hold a grudge against every man looking for work. Link had shown her that.

_Link._

As the thought of him crossed her mind her eyes went to Epona. The strong sturdy horse wandered into the ranch some days ago, without a rider. Malon sighed. She knew she should not worry. Since the defeat of Gannondorf, Hyrule had begun its slow recovery. Link, her childhood friend, played an integral part in the rebuilding of the kingdom. She shouldn't worry that she had not seen him in a few weeks.

She sighed angrily as she left the stables. Why should she be so upset at his absence? He didn't live at the ranch, there was no reason that he should come by regularly. Well, There was one reason.

Malon shook the thoughts from her head as she entered her small home. It was dark. The chill in the air made her shiver. She set about starting a fire, within minutes she had a small flame. She threw a log on the growing flame and climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

The room was still warm from the embers in the hearth. She threw a log on the embers and watched the orange flame engulf the fresh wood. Wonderful! She thought with her hands on her hips, the home would be warm in no time. Her eyelids drifted closed, she shook her head. It was only now that she was beginning to realize how tired she was.

Malon ate a quick dinner of cheese and bread, being too tired to cook anything complicated, and set about having a bath.

She pulled the large copper tub into the center of her bedroom. It was the only luxury she allowed herself. A farm was no place for the comforts of a lady. Half of the kingdom depended on her small farm for its milk. She had far too much work to take time out for baths, but it was her weakness.

She sighed as she sank into the hot water. Her sore limbs ached from the long day. She just lay there for some time, her body resting in the soapy water, the suds lapping gently over her plump breasts as she took a deep breath. She opened her eyes. Her room was simple. Like the rest of the farmhouse. The only furniture was her bed, a trunk, and an end table. Her bed pushed against the window, so that the morning sun would wake her. The mattress, stuffed with straw, was covered by a blanket that her own mother had woven for her father. It was her wedding gift to him. Thick purple wool embroidered with delicate emerald designs. It had faded with age, but Malon would never replace it. Malon smiled remembering her mother. The woman had died when she was only a girl, and she had so few memories of her. Her skin was beautiful and creamy, her hair a thick auburn, and her body thin and willowy. She carried with her the sound of laughter wherever she went.

Malon looked down at her body and sighed. She looked nothing like her mother. Long, wet strands of fire red hair clung to her pale skin. She was not a small woman. She groaned as she took it in. Her hips were far too wide, her stomach was not flat. Her arms and legs were thick from a lifetime of hard work. And her overly large breasts sagged slightly under their own weight. Malon looked away annoyed. No wonder _he_ never noticed her. She wasn't much to look at.

The bath water was quickly cooling. Malon grabbed the buttermilk soap that she herself had made and quickly cleansed her body before dawning her night shift and emptying the copper tub outside. Clouds were rolling in from the west, she noticed. A storm would be imminent tonight. She had no doubt that Liam had secured the cows before going to his own small cabin to sleep.

Malon was awakened by the shutters slamming against the windows. She sat up with a jolt. A heavy thunderstorm raged outside. There wasn't much noise to be heard above the wind and rain. She glanced to the windows, only to see that the shutters were still securely fastened. But the loud bang still persisted.

BANG! BANG!

She wracked her sleep addled mind, trying to figure out what could be making that noise. Lightning crashed and illuminated the entire room.

BANG! BANG!

Again! She heard it again. What could that be? It was only in the stillness between the lightning and thunder that she heard the choked cry. The faint voice that called her name.

"Ma..lon!"

The front door!

Malon jumped out of bed and hurried down the stairs. Only after unlatching the heavy iron locks could she pull the door open.

The rain pelted her face and the wind brought its chill into her small farmhouse. She thought no one was there, that she was merely dreaming the sounds she heard, until she felt a hand on her bare foot. Malon jumped. There in her doorway was a figure in a wet, muddy heap. It turned its head to look up at her. Link! She thought as her heart skipped. She could see now he was injured. Blood washed away from his body as the rain pelted down. She put her hands under his shoulders and lugged him into her home. With Link inside she quickly shut the door and latched it. She leaned down to examine him.

"Link!" She cried shaking him "Can you hear me?"

He muttered something incoherent as his chin fell against his chest. Malon took his head in her hands and scrutinized him. A trickle of blood ran down from his hairline. Bruises on his neck disappeared into his tunic. His clothes were soaked and his skin felt like ice to the touch. She knew what she had to do now.

It took all her strength to pull Link up the stairs. He was a muscular man and at least a head taller than her. But Malon was determined. She had carried calves and fawns across the ranch. He wasn't much heavier.

The only bed in the home was hers. Malon would have to do without this night. She threw several logs on the fire to bring up the blaze. The heat caused sweat to form on her brow, but she needed to bring up his temperature.

She heaved Link to the bed and began stripping off his wet armor. Beneath his green tunic lay a layer of leather and mail. There was too much blood for her peace of mind. She could see the cut in the mail beneath his arm. A large gash marred his torso. She deftly pulled off the remaining clothing until he was naked. Malon did not blush. She was raised on a ranch. She had seen naked men, watched the mating horses, and delivered calves. There was not much that could surprise her. Now was not the time for modesty, anyhow. If she wanted to avoid Link getting a fever then she needed to remove his wet clothing.

She glanced to his face, a deep purple bruise was forming at his brow. Malon's stomach twisted in a knot. She hated to see him like this, cut, bruised and bleeding.

Malon dressed Link's wound and washed the dirt out of his hair and skin. She pulled the heavy purple blanket over him and sighed. Her eyelids became heavy and her mind refused to focus. She took a thick blanket from the trunk against the wall, laid it on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

Stalfos came at him from all sides. He couldn't break away. He brought his shield up before him and ran, throwing the monsters out of his path. He couldn't fight them all. He didn't have the skill or the strength. He could see it in the distance. The ranch, A safe place. A place of comfort. And _she_ was there. He could see her long fiery hair as she turned away from him, he called her name but she didn't hear. He yelled louder but she didn't move. He ran to her, each step bringing sharp knives through his body, his vision blurred from his own blood. He reached out to touch her, and only then did she turn to face him. But it wasn't his childhood friend that he saw, but a monster. Her eyes red, her face black, her flaming hair turning to serpents that lashed out at him. He screamed.

Link awoke in a cold sweat. His mind struggled to realize where he was, his breath came in short pants. Heavy wooden beams rose above him. Soft afternoon light flooded through the window at the head of the bed he lay in. In the distance he heard the soft lowing of a cow and the cluck of cuckoo's.

The ranch. He thought. He had made it. He never thought that he could trudge so far while injured. He exhaled. He was safe. Memories of the nightmare still rang in his head. Link's night terrors were a frequent occurrence. Ever since the defeat of Gannondorf and the restoration of peace to Hyrule he had not been able to sleep through a night without some sort of horrid apparition.

He tried to sit and pain shot through his body. He collapsed on the bed with a groan. Link's head throbbed and his body ached. He felt beneath his ribs to the gash he received from a stalfos. It was dressed and dry. He sighed with relief as he closed his eyes. Malon had come through for him, like she had so many times before. He felt a pang of guilt for how he always greeted her, wounded or road weary. She deserved better. She deserved to be greeted with smiles and gifts. Not to have to clean and bandage an comatose warrior.

His mind drifted in and out of consciousness as he lay there. He wasn't aware of how much time had passed or when the sun descended into darkness. What did jolt him back to reality was the slamming of the farmhouse door and the rhythmic sound of boots ascending the stairs. Malon opened the bedroom door, her arms laden with firewood. A fine layer of dust coated her and her clothing. She hummed a tune as she set about her task. Link smiled. She wore britches and a long shirt, her fiery hair pulled back into a braid. She had not noticed that Link was awake and he took the time to study her.

Malon dropped the firewood by the hearth and threw in a log. She watched the flames absently while Link watched her. The pants she wore gave a better view of her curvy hips and round bottom. Link smiled as he wondered what she looked like beneath the clothes. Was all of her skin that delectable cream? He imagined the red hair that possibly formed at the apex of her thighs, then forced himself to look away. She was his childhood friend and had no interest in a wandering soldier with no home, no plan.

She still stared into the fire. He called to her.

"Malon" He managed to choke out in a harsh whisper.

She turned quickly, her bright blue eyes wide.

"Link!" She cried smiling. She ran to his side and placed her hand against his forehead

"You don't have a fever." She said relieved. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." He said absently. He had only half heard the question and was far too distracted with Malon's closeness. He could feel the heat coming from her hand. Her braid fell off her shoulders and brushed slightly against his bare chest as she leaned over him. The sensation brought a thousand thoughts and fantasies into his mind.

Malon laughed, bringing him out of his daze.

"You must feel horrible." She said. "You're covered in cuts and bruises."

She pulled back to look into his eyes. She smiled warmly and his heart stopped.

"What happened?" She asked "Epona showed up days ago. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "You shouldn't worry for me."

"I can't help it, Fairy Boy." She laughed. "You saved this ranch, you saved Hyrule. You're…the most important person in…Hyrule. I have to worry about you. "

Link did not overlook the pauses in her speech, but he chose not to comment on them.

"I'm not sure what happened." He said trying to remember. His head hurt from the effort. "Something scared Epona. She reared back and I fell off. I must have hit my head on something. "

He remembered it was dark. Something came at them from the shadows. Was it a stalfos? It couldn't have been, Epona was not afraid of them.

"I barely remember the last few days. I must have been wandering in a daze and made my way here."

It was true. He honestly had no idea how he managed to find the ranch when he barely remembered the last week. Malon furrowed her brow. Her face marred with unspoken worry. She forced a smile

"I'm glad you're safe." Was all she said.

Link smiled back weakly. He knew she worried. She always had, even when he was battling across Hyrule and trying to unite the sages. She never said a thing. Never told him not to fight. Never pleaded for him to refuse or seek help. She knew it was his duty. He was the only one who could have defeated Gannondorf. He would visit her with the excuse of asking her to watch Epona while he trudged through an ancient temple. He really just wanted to see her one last time, in case he never returned. Then at least he could die with her sweet face fresh in his mind.

But he conquered the odds. He united the sages and Malon was there to say goodbye when he finally faced Gannondorf. Unshed tears filled her eyes as she took Epona's reigns and gave him a jar of milk.

"Come back soon, Fairy Boy." She said quietly. Link said nothing, nodded, and left. He regretted that later when he was staring up at an evil he was so much weaker than. Regretted that if he died he left nothing for Malon to remember him. He had not so much as uttered a farewell. In that moment he had longed to take her in his arms, to hold her soft body close to his, to taste the sweetness of her lips. But despite what the people of Hyrule called him now, he was a coward. He would rather have Malon in his life as a friend, than risk losing her if she did not return his feelings.

Malon broke the silence.

"Hungry?"

Link had not given food the slightest thought until this moment.

"Yes." He groaned. Malon laughed. "I'll make a soup. I have you some clothes."

She pointed to the pile of folded linen on the end table.

"They're Liam's, but you look about the same size. Your armor is in serious need of repair. We can work on that tomorrow. "

That was the moment that Link realized that beneath the bed sheets he was stark naked. He blushed and luckily Malon did not see. She opened the bedroom door.

"I'll cook. You get dressed. Come downstairs if you can. If not, I'll bring dinner to you."

With those words, she was gone. He stared at the open doorway for a moment before attempting to rise from the bed.

Link groaned as he sat up. His body was stiff and hurt with every movement. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and rested them on the wooden floor. He pulled the pants and shirt on painstakingly, groaning and grimacing with every movement. He stood and immediately fell back on the bed. He stood again, slower this time, giving his legs time to adjust to his weight.

He limped towards the door, the closer he got, the stronger the aromas became. He stood in the doorway and looked downstairs. Malon was bent over a giant pot stirring the contents with a wooden spoon. She heard him approach and turned to greet him. She smiled, her eyes lighting up. He couldn't help but return the smile as he made his slow and painful descent down the stairs.

They ate dinner while they conversed amicably. Malon told him of the horses, the new hired hand, and how the ranch was faring. Link told her of Hyrule. Of the progress of rebuilding Hyrule Castle and the village below. He told her of the peace that was being restored thanks to the efforts of Princess Zelda.

After they finished their meal Malon helped Link upstairs before heading back down to take her bath. Link had the urge to peak at her luscious body while it was wet and soapy, but he quickly squashed it. But he could not help the images that rose to his mind when he heard the splashing water and her absentminded hums while she bathed. Just the thought of her supple flesh made him hard. He forced his mind to think of something else.

It wasn't long before he heard the padded footsteps of bare feet coming up the stairs. Malon opened the door and Link could feel his eyes widen. She wore a simple night shift, long, cotton, blue. One sleeve slipped off her shoulder and he caught a glimpse of her pale skin. Her long red hair lay loose about her shoulders, wet and clinging to her neck. Her skin was flushed from the heat of her bath. She drew her arms up and shivered.

"It's cold up here." She said. Link had barely noticed since his blood was boiling. Malon put a log on the fire and the flames brightened the room.

"I'm exhausted." She said as she kneeled to reposition a wool blanket on the floor. Link had not noticed this blanket until just now.

"You're not going to sleep there, are you?" He asked in shock. She looked at him nonplussed.

"I slept here last night." She said.

Link felt a pang of guilt. He had stolen her bed. He couldn't allow her to sleep on the hard, wooden floor again, especially when she had a day of hard work ahead of her.

"I'll sleep there." He said standing unsteadily. "You can have your bed back."

"No." Malon said shaking her head. "You need a good night's sleep so you can heal quickly!"

"Well, you can't sleep on the floor, Malon." Link looked about frustrated. Malon was stubborn. She would not allow him to sleep on the floor, and nothing he said could persuade her. An idea struck him.

"Sleep in the bed with me." He said excitedly.

"W...What?" She asked flummoxed.

"It's a large bed." He argued. "There's plenty of room for both of us. I promise you won't even know I'm here."

She bit her bottom lip as she considered his proposal.

"I suppose it wouldn't do any harm." She said. "The floor is rather horrid."

Victory! Link thought.

"But you have to wake me if I accidently kick you." She added standing. "I would hate to add to your injuries."

They shared a laugh. Link moved to the edge of the bed, giving Malon most of the space. She slid in under the blankets and turned on her side facing the window. Link leaned his head against the pillow. The light from the fire was dying and the room growing dimmer. The crackling of the fire and Malon's soft breathing were the only noises to be heard.

He had only been awake a few hours, but found himself barely able to keep his eyes open. He had nearly drifted off to sleep when he heard Malon's quiet voice.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." He returned as he fell asleep.

Link screamed and Malon awoke with a jolt. She turned to see him thrashing about, his eyes shut tight.

"NO!" He shouted. Malon panicked. _A nightmare_. She thought not knowing how she should handle it. She called his name, first softly, then louder but she got no response. He kicked as his hands dug into the mattress. In her desperation she grabbed him. Malon took his head in her hands and brought it to her chest. She held him tight, ignoring his body's violent movements. She pulled him closer to her breasts as she hummed the song her mother used to sing her to sleep, the song that calmed Epona. She rocked gently as she hummed and held him.

Soon Link quieted as she sung. Hopefully the nightmare was over. She assumed he had gone back to sleep and her song slowly faded away. She relaxed her grip on him but Link threw his arms around her causing her to jump.

"Malon." He said, his voice raspy.

"Hmm-hmmm." Was all she could manage, her mind overwhelmed with the sensation of Link holding her. She could feel the warmth of his body through her shift. His arms brought her tightly against him and she could feel the raw muscle and power in his body. She shivered from the thought of it and he pulled her closer.

"Stay near me?" He pleaded in a voice so sincere and broken that she had to shut her eyes tightly to keep her tears from falling. She nodded silently. He pulled her down beside him, still keeping his arms tightly wrapped around him. His head never left her chest. She snaked her arms around him and soon fell asleep.

Malon woke up before dawn. Alone. She sighed. Of course Link realized what he had done and left. She could only imagine how disgusted he must be of her body. She was not thin, beautiful and elegant like the princess. She was a plump, calloused farm girl. She stared at the embers in the hearth. Link was probably long gone now, off on another adventure and she was left here alone.

She shook the thoughts from her head and fought the onslaught of tears. It was better this way. She didn't need him here wrecking her senses. She crawled out of bed. The cows would not wait. She dressed quickly, choosing to wear a simple dress this morning. The day before she had spent the day breaking in a new colt, but today she would let Liam work with him. She had seen the longing in the man's eye as he watched her with the horse. Anyone else would have thought he was gazing at her in a lovelorn fashion, but Malon knew that look. It was the look of someone who needed to fly, to take wing on the back of a steed and soar with the wind.

Malon slid on her boots and ambled towards the barn. The morning air was cool and crisp. An array of colors from indigo to pink stretched across the sky. The cuckoos began their morning crows. The cows lowed softly in the barn and the horses snorted. She waved at Liam who was leading the horses out to graze in the open fields of the ranch.

She pulled open the heavy barn door and jumped. Link was there smiling and offering an apple to Epona. The horse ate it gladly. He caught sight of Malon and smiled.

"I didn't want to wake you" He said quietly. "But I was anxious to see an old friend."

Malon laughed nervously. "I thought you left" She said.

He looked at her horrified. "Without saying goodbye?" He asked. "You don't really think I would do that, do you?"

She shook her head. She didn't really. Her mind was a mess.

"Unless," He continued. "You want me to leave."

"No." Malon said a bit too hastily. She cringed at how pathetic she must sound.

He turned slowly towards her; she could tell from his steps that his wounds still pained him.

"About last night. I..." He began. She shook her head fiercely. She didn't want to hear the words.

"I just…I'm sorry." He blurted. She stared at him bemused.

"About what?" She asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair. "I just didn't mean to put you in an awkward position. I was just…upset."

"You had a nightmare." She said blatantly.

Link nodded.

"Do they happen often?" Malon asked quietly taking a tentative step towards Link.

"Almost every night." He said not meeting her gaze.

Malon bit her lip not knowing what to say. He had faced enemies and monsters far worse than anyone could imagine and they had left their mark on him.

"It was about you." He said finally meeting her gaze. She felt her eyes grow wide.

"They had you. It was… awful. I have never been so afraid." He grimaced and held his head against his brow. "And you were there when I woke up. Singing that song." He laughed sadly. "And I…I couldn't…" He looked away from her. "I needed you."

Silence fell between them. Malon looked away confused. What he said didn't make sense to Malon. He _needed _her? No one had said those words to her. She was not sure what he meant. She had told herself for so long that he couldn't love her; she could not afford to tell herself any differently. She could not afford to hope.

"I'm sorry." He said walking past her towards the exit of the barn. Malon didn't turn. She was afraid to meet his eyes, afraid to expose herself anymore.

His footsteps stopped.

"No." He said softly. Malon turned. He faced the door, his fists clenched.

"No?" She inquired.

"I'm not sorry." He said turning to face her. Determination marred his handsome features. Malon's brow creased in confusion.

"I'm not sorry for this." With his words he reached for her. Link dove his strong hands into her long hair and pulled her face to his. Their lips met, his kiss was soft but unrelenting. Malon let her eyes close. She braced her hands on his shoulders. Her heart pounded in her chest. His hands slowly made their pursuit downward; he rested them at the small of her back and pulled her in closer. Her plump breasts and soft belly met his hard chest. The heat from his body was searing. His strong fingers made idle circles on her back. Every touch sent waves through her body. An ache formed between her legs.

Link slightly parted his lips and his tongue delicately traced her bottom lip. It was warm and wet. The longing within her grew and she couldn't suppress a moan that formed in her throat. Malon parted her lips and Link took the opportunity to plunge into her mouth. His tongue ravaged her mouth and she matched his efforts, her passion consuming her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her closer to him. Their bodies melted together and Malon could feel the growing hardness in his britches. They broke the kiss but stayed locked in their embrace. Link looked down at her, the passion in his eyes apparent.

"Malon, I…" Link began but he was interrupted by an awkward cough at the barn door. Malon glanced over, it was Liam. She quickly put distance between her and Link.

"Sorry, Miss." The ranch hand said blushing. "Just came to get Epona. She will need her exercise too."

Malon nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She doubted she could form words. She could feel Link staring at her, but she didn't know what to say. She didn't understand what was happening or know how to react to it.

"I have to go." She said hastily running out of the barn.

Malon avoided Link for the rest of the day. Link tried to busy himself by helping the ranch hand where he could, but the still fresh wounds on his body still pained him. Often he found himself glancing towards her where she worked with the cows or gathering eggs in the coop. She never met his gaze, never looked to him.

He was upset, but he couldn't regret what he did. Dreams of kissing Malon had haunted his mind for years, and what a kiss! Malon was as soft and warm as he had imagined. Her passion matched his own, but why had she fled? Why did she seem to regret their kiss the moment it ended? She had not even looked at him.

Link sighed frustrated. He knew the answer. He was not good enough for her. She needed someone who didn't wake from their nightmares every evening. She needed someone who protected her instead of showing up in need of aid. Malon didn't need Link. Soon Hyrule would no longer need Link either, and when that day came, he would be of use to no one.

The sky began to darken. Link helped Liam stable the horses for the evening. He searched eagerly for Malon when the task was done, but the girl was nowhere to be found.

"Did you try the fields?" Liam asked when he ran into Link on his search. "Sometimes she goes there in the evenings. Says it clears her head."

Link thanked him and took off towards Hyrule field. It was dangerous at night and the thought of any danger coming to Malon made him sick.

Link ran as fast as he could towards the large iron gates that separated Hyrule field from the ranch. His movements still impaired from his injuries. The sky blushed a soft pink with freckles of orange and blue. A breeze blew gently by as he scanned the fields for any sign of Malon. He spotted a small grove of trees not far off, his intuition led him there.

Malon lay there beneath the swaying limbs. Her hands behind her head, her eyes closed. She looked serene in that moment, but it was interrupted when she heard Link's ungainly approach. She sat up and turned to stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked defensively.

Link stood abashed. "Me? What am I doing here? Why are you here? It's dusk! It's dangerous in the fields at night."

She blinked. "Then why are you here, Link?"

The cold manner in which she spoke sent chills down his spine.

"I came to make sure you were safe and to take you back to the ranch."

She stood. The indignation shone in her face.

"Safe?" She called loudly, "I don't need you to make sure I am _safe_! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I come out here all the time in the evening."

"Malon, Please…" Link began but she cut him off.

"No!" She shouted. "You will listen to me! You were gone for seven years, Link. _Seven years_! Who do you think took care of me in that time? Hmmm? My father?" She laughed coldly. "That man fled to safety the first chance he got. He abandoned this ranch. Only I stood here and took care of these animals. ME! Do you think it was easy? Do you think Ingo was _nice _to me? Do you think that in the dark days of Hyrule he cared that I was only a small girl? A lonely girl with a dead mother, a father who abandoned her and whose only friend disappeared without a trace? There was no one to take care of me but myself. From the time when I was a child till that day you showed up three years ago I was alone and I took care of myself. You showed up and saved the ranch, convinced my father to come home, and saved the kingdom. But I held it together for seven years alone, and what do I have to show for it? Ingo is dead, thank the goddesses, my father is dead and here I am alone again on the ranch."

She paused in her tirade. Link could only stare at her. Her face was flushed from anger, tears streamed quietly down her cheeks.

"You have me." Link said softly. She stared up at him with moist sapphire eyes.

"Only when you need something from me." She said. "You show up every few weeks to have your wounds tended or Epona stabled. I hear of your cavorting with the nobles of Hyrule, with Princess Zelda, exotic and elegant women. I can't compare with them. I am just a simple and plain, dumpy farmgirl to you. And this morning…still you toy with me."

She sat roughly on the ground and collapsed into a heap of tears. Her sobs shook her whole body. Emotions she had bottled for years tumbled out of her violently.

"Leave me." She spat at him. Link only considered it for a moment. He sunk to his knees beside her and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms around Malon and pushed her head against his chest. She gasped as he rocked slowly with her in his arms while humming the familiar song quietly. Still she cried, but Link would not release her. He kept her in his arms until her body ceased to shake. Occasionally she would sniffle quietly, but her sobs had left her.

The stars were out now, bright blinking beacons upon a black velvet sky. With Malon still in his arms he spoke softly, his words slightly muffled by her hair.

"In the ten years that I have known you," He said. "Not a day has gone by that you have not been in my thoughts."

He felt her shudder in his embrace but still he continued.

"You are the strongest woman I have ever known. I like to think my mother was like you. Resilient, free willed, fiercely loyal, and willing to protect those she loved at all cost. You are anything but plain and simple. You are like the golden fire goddess personified, your temper alone proves that. I would never toy with you, Malon. I rarely come because I feel that if I stay too long I will never want to leave, that one day I would accidently tell you how much you mean to me and you would reject me. Because I know I am not worthy of a woman like you. You are strong, powerful; you survived seven years of hell that anyone else would have given up on. You don't need anyone, Malon. You don't need me." He pulled back slightly to gaze at her face. The soft moonlight reflected off her tear stained cheeks. Her blue eyes blazed in the moon's glow. "But the gods help me, because I need you."

He pressed his mouth against hers. It was even sweeter than before. He kissed her as though she were a drop of water and he was dying of thirst. She matched his passion, even quicker than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her fingers into his thick blonde hair. She opened her lips slightly to catch her breath and Link took the opportunity to plunder her.

He swept his tongue deep inside her and drank from the honey of her mouth. She sucked his tongue gently and the sensation made him hard. He had kept his hands safely on the small of her back, but now he braved to venture elsewhere. He moved his hands slowly upwards to bring them to the soft weight of her breasts, even through her dress and shift he could feel their weight. A moan escaped her throat and Link heard himself groan through no volition of his own. He moved his hands down her belly to her thighs. The heat from her body seared his hands.

He broke the kiss and their gazes met. Her lips were swollen, her face was flush with desire and her eyes were glazed with passion. She bit her bottom lip and Link groaned. He set his lips upon her throat and Malon gasped. He kissed and licked every inch of skin from her neck to her collar bone. His tongue salving over the sensitive skin.

"Malon." He said breathless between kisses. "I need you now."

He felt her stiffen beneath him and could hear her heart racing. He sucked gently at the tender flesh at the base of her neck. She could surely feel his arousal and he could sense hers. The thought of the wet heat between her thighs made him even harder.

"I'm yours." She whispered quietly. Link could feel his heart stop. Their eyes met.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He couldn't live with himself if she were to regret this later. The breeze whipped her red hair in front of her face, Link gently brushed it aside.

Malon nodded. "I'm sure."

"Let's go to your bed."

"No!" she cried desperately. "I want you, Link. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything."

"You deserve better than the ground."

She smiled slightly. "I deserve you." She said. "And you deserve to be happy."

Something broke inside of Link at that moment. It was as though with her words Malon had dissolved a piece of ice that still lay within his heart. She broke the last defense he had against her and he knew now that he could never let her go.

Their lips met. This kiss was slower though, they took their time savoring each other. Gently, Link laid Malon on the soft grass beneath them. They locked gazes. Malon smiled and ran her fingers gently over his face, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. Link couldn't help but smile back. She was beautiful like this, her face flush, her fiery hair splayed out on the green grass, her creamy skin glowing in the pale moonlight. Her chest rose and fell with her breathing. He moved his hands tentatively to the buttons that lay between her breasts. Slowly he undid each one, never taking his eyes from Malon, until the dress gaped open exposing the creamy flesh beneath.

Link slid one hand in the open seam, gently grazing his palm over her soft skin. He could feel the pink nipple harden into a small pebble. Malon gasped and shut her eyes tight, her hips rising beneath him. He pulled her bodice away from her and set his mouth upon her breast. A gentle whimper escaped her lips. Her hand grasped the back of his head, pulling him closer. Link circled his tongue around the swollen nipple before taking it in his mouth. He relished the taste of her skin, and relished more the small mewls of pleasure that escaped from Malon. Her body writhed beneath him. She drew up her knee and Link took the opportunity to slip his hand under her skirt. His hand found it's way up her leg. With every inch her skin felt hotter until he found the source of the heat. He cupped her gently while nibbling on her breast. Her heat burned his hand.

Malon fisted her hands in his hair as her chest rose. His arousal strained his pants. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to last. Malon's cries and movements were driving him insane. He parted her red curls and dipped a finger inside her. She hissed and Link growled. She was wet and Link wanted her badly. She pulled his head to hers and pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss. She tugged at his shirt. He broke the kiss and pulled it from his shoulders. He sat above her staring down while Malon drug her hands across his chest that gleamed with sweat in the pale light. She traced the lines of his wounds, the fresh and the ones long healed. Malon smiled.

"Take me, Link" She whispered. Link shut his eyes to stop the flood of emotion. This didn't seem real, it couldn't be happening. It was something he had dreamed of for so long and he wasn't sure this was not a dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up.

Malon sat up to face him. She kissed his closed eyelids tenderly and Link thought his heart might burst. She was here, she was with him and she wanted him as much as he had always wanted her. He couldn't wait a moment longer. He opened his eyes and tore the dress from her body. He stood to unbutton his trousers as he stared down at her. She was perfect. Her large breasts rose and fell with her heavy breathing. Her hips flared out, her bottom was round and plump. Her stomach was not flat and she covered it with her arms in her self-consciousness. Link smiled. He would have to show her how beautiful she was to him.

Link's erection sprang free as his pants fell away. Malon's blue eyes grew round as she watched him. He kneeled beside her and gently pushed her to the ground. He positioned himself between her legs and kissed her with all the unspoken feelings in his body before thrusting into her. Malon cried out. Link froze. She was so tight. He feared that if he moved he might not last. But he needed her, Malon wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs snaked around his hips. Leisurely he moved in and pulled back, giving her time to adjust to him. When her hips rose to meet him he quickened his pace. She felt amazing. His cock in her sheath, the legs around him, the beads of sweat on her neck.

As he moved Malon twisted her head and dug her nails into his back. Small noises escaped her throat and he knew she was close. The sounds she made brought him closer to the edge as well. The pressure built up inside him threatening its release at any moment. She began to quiver beneath him. Her body tightened as she cried out his name in a hoarse voice. At that moment he was lost. He groaned her name as his seed spilled inside her.

Link collapsed on top of Malon, their bodies still entwined, him still inside her. She did not protest, but wrapped her arms around his neck and lovingly kissed his cheek. They lay there silently together until their breathing resumed a normal pace. Link pulled out of her and lay beside her on the grass. He swept the moist hair away from her face and she smiled. Link was struck again by her magnificence that he had no choice but to tell her so.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever known." He said cupping her cheek. Her face went still as she studied him.

"You mean that." She said. It was not a question, but a statement of fact. Link nodded.

"And now you're mine." She added.

Malon and Link walked in a companionable silence as went back to the ranch. Malon blushed at the thought of what they had done, but she did not regret it. She felt free now. As though a weight was lifted off of her by his lovemaking. She feared that it was a dream, that she would wake up and be alone in her bed. She shook away the thought and forced her mind to think on other things.

She had often fantasized about Link, what his touch would feel like, what his body looked like. He had exceeded her expectations, she thought smiling.

"What are you grinning about?" Link asked beside her. She turned surprised, unaware that he had been watching her.

"You." She said slyly. He laughed darkly and slid his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as they walked.

The farmhouse was dark and cold. The fire had long since died away. Link set about lighting the logs while Malon pulled out her copper tub. Their lovemaking had left her covered in leaves and grass. Sticks upon the ground had scratched her back while Link thrust into her and now she desperately needed to be clean.

They ate soup from the previous evening while her bathwater boiled. When she started to lift the heavy pot, Link interrupted her smiling and finished the task. Steam rose from the copper tub and filled Malon with longing. She glanced back to Link. He frowned.

"No." she said quickly. "You can stay."

She turned away from Link and pulled the dress from her shoulders. He hissed when he saw her back.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked as he ran his fingers lightly over the small scratches. The sensation echoed through her body.

"I was busy." She said glancing over her shoulder at him. He smirked at her.

"Well, At least it's my turn." He said sliding her dress off and letting it fall into a heap on the floor.

"Your turn?" She inquired. He nodded.

"Yes, to take care of you. Sit." He gestured to the tub.

Malon gingerly stepped into the steaming water and slowly sank into its warmth. It was a welcome sensation to her aching limbs and the soreness between her legs. Link sat outside the tub at her back, he dipped his hands in the warm water and poured it over her. She laughed. He gently took a cloth and Malon's buttermilk soap and lathered it on her body. He washed her back with the warm soapy water, making slow circular motions that put Malon in a trance. She leaned her head back and it fell upon his shoulder. He chuckled. He moved the cloth up her arm and then down again, tracing the line of her arm under the water until it intersected her leg. He abandoned the cloth and let his bare hand travel up her thigh to her most sensitive of places. His hand was rough and calloused, but also surprisingly gently. Malon bit her lip. She could feel the familiar ache between her legs, the one she felt not long ago when Link passionately kissed her in the fields.

His hands grazed the curls at the apex between her thighs.

"Link?" She asked softly, her eyes still shut tight. She could feel his breath coming out in short bursts.

"Shhh." He cooed. "Let me take care of you."

His thumb snuck its way beneath her folds and rested on the small nub at the peak of her. Her back arched as she sucked in her breath. He traced the edge of her repeatedly. The unknown source of pressure was building inside of her again. She longed to have it released. His thumb circled the point of pleasure until she was surrounded by light. His name escaped her lips quietly; in the wake of passion her voice could not elevate itself. Energy surged through her body. Her limbs felt useless and numb. Her mind was free, she felt as though she were floating down and resting beside him.

He gave her neck a wet kiss and Malon laughed. It was becoming difficult to keep her eyes open, the events of the day had worn her out. She scarcely remembered Link helping her dress in her night shift and then leading her to her bed before taking his own bath. But she did remember lying alone in bed and feeling the straw mattress sag under his weight as he joined her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She could smell the soap mixed with his musk.

Malon was alone again when she awoke. A note lay on the pillow beside her; Malon's name scrawled in large letters across its back. She read the letter.

_Malon, _

_I knew better than to leave without saying anything, but you are beautiful in your slumber and I could not bear to wake you. _

_I have gone to Castle Town to complete a task I should have done long ago, I will be back at the ranch before the day's end. _

_Already I count the moments until I can see you again. _

_ Link_

Malon smiled. She had thought to be angry, and assumed he had abandoned her. She shook her head of those thoughts. The way he looked at her now was different. His gazes held yearning, as did hers. She could sense now how deeply in love with him she was and had always been. Malon sighed and dressed. Perhaps work would distract her from her anticipation of Link's return.

Dusk was setting as Link furiously rode into Lon Lon Ranch. He had not anticipated being gone this long. The city had been packed because of some ridiculous festival, and everyone seemed recognize him. He spent hours shaking hands and listening to heartfelt thanks. And only at sunset was he arriving back at the ranch. Malon would be furious. He reared Epona when he saw Malon step outside the barn, her hands on her hips.

He dismounted and rushed towards her. Hastily forming an apology that died on his lips, as he approached Malon he saw she was smiling. He stopped.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked confused.

"You!" She laughed. "You ride in here as though you are being chased. Look! You're covered in dust."

She idly brushed the dirt from his tunic. She wasn't angry. He exhaled with relief.

"I'm sorry I was gone all day." He said.

She shook her head. "You have nothing to apologize for."

They stood in silence for a moment. He wanted to kiss her, to take her in his arms. But there was something that sat between them. He needed to show her that he wasn't taking off this time. That he was serious.

"I…" Link began, but found himself unable to form the words. Malon wrapped her arms about her chest and shivered.

"Shall we go inside?" She asked. He nodded and followed her inside the farmhouse.

The farmhouse was warm. Fires blazed in the hearth. Malon took his hand.

"Come." She said. "Your skin is like ice."

She led him to the fire and they sat before the flames. The flames reflected off her hair and it looked as though it were alive. She gazed into the fire but said nothing. It was as though she knew he had something to say and let him decide when to do so.

"Malon, I…" she glanced up at him. Her face serene in the warm glow, she smiled and waited.

Link sighed. "Last night. The fields, here, everything. I can't recall a time when I was happier."

He leaned close to Malon and took her face in his hands. "Last night I slept uninterrupted by dreams for the first time in years. This morning I woke up with my face buried in your hair. For the first time in my life I feel as though I finally belong somewhere. I feel like I have a home. It's you, Malon, You are my home."

A silent tear slid down her cheek.

"I want this." Link continued. "I want us. I want to work here with you. I want to run this ranch with you. To eat with you and to sleep with you at night. I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want to laugh with you. I want to make love to you. I want red haired children that I can teach to ride. I want everything that comes with seeing you every day."

"Link, I…"

He cut her words off with a searing, branding kiss that left her breathless. They both gasped when he pulled away.

"Marry me, Malon."

She looked up at him as though she were shocked. She searched his eyes for a moment before responding.

"Yes." She said quietly. Link could feel himself smiling. He searched in his pocket for the item it took him all day to procure. He held his palm out flat and Malon's eyes grew wide. In the center of his hand lay a golden band. It glistened in the firelight.

"I had it made just for you." He said as he slipped it on her finger. She stared up at him.

"You really did this just for me?" She asked. Link frowned.

"Of course." He said. "Do you really think that after last night I wouldn't want to claim you as my own? You might succumb to the flirtations of another man without a constant reminder."

Malon chuckled and lunged for him. They fell to the floor laughing.

"Forever?" She asked catching her breath.

"Forever." Link said as he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss.


End file.
